Absolute Justice
by Rouky
Summary: La tête pleine d'illusions et de rêves, elle se rendra vite compte que le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc, et que cette Justice Absolue que tous prônent n'est en réalité qu'une piraterie déguisée qui se cache sous un uniforme blanc.
1. Prologue

_**ABSOLUTE JUSTICE**_

**disclaimer** — One Piece appartient à Oda. Rakka et quelques autres sans trop d'importance sont de mon invention.

**rating** — T par précaution pour la suite à venir.

**résumé** — « bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! Cette foutue gamine nous cause plus de problèmes que les quatre empereurs réunis ! »  
A cause d'une promesse faîte à elle-même, Rakka a décidée d'entrer dans la marine, malgré les préjugés qui règnent sur sa North Blue natale comme quoi une femme ne devrait pas se battre et encore moins rejoindre le gouvernement mondial. Mais cette entêtée à du cran il faut bien l'avouer. La tête pleine d'illusions et de rêves de gloire et de combats, elle se rendra vite compte que le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc, et que cette Justice Absolue que tous prônent n'est en réalité qu'une piraterie déguisée qui se cache sous un uniforme.

_huhu. ma fiction One Piece longue que je me décide enfin à poster. ça fait un moment que le prologue est écrit et tout et tout. Donc ceci suit les (més)aventures de mon OC, Rakka, au sein de la marine. Parce qu'on parle que de pirates et qu'on a légèrement tendance à oublier l'autre camp. Écrire sur les marines me tenais à cœur depuis un bout de temps, même si je reste une pirate dans l'âme ! Ceci est donc juste le prologue, c'est pour ça qu'il est plutôt court, les chapitres à venir sont plus longs. Je prévois environ une dizaine de chapitres, qui raconteront plutôt des bouts de l'ascension de la gamine depuis le début jusqu'à ... sa mort prématurée ? /pan/ non je plaisante. L'histoire commence environ trois ans avant que Luffy ne prenne la mer. En vous remerciant d'avance de lire. _

_PS : bon sang je déteste faire un résumé pour la page d'accueil des fictions, c'est horrible.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Prologue **_

_**— Welcome little soldier !**_

* * *

- « Crimson Rakka, dix-sept ans. »

Simple, court et rapide. Présentation parfaite qui ne fait pas perdre de temps et va à l'essentiel. L'officier leva un regard paresseux sur l'adolescente à l'air frêle qui lui fait face, haussant un sourcil. Cheveux noirs qui ne se démarqueront pas parmi les autres tignasses sombres de la marine, des yeux d'un gris acier relativement peu commun ici à North Blue et suffisamment pétillant pour que l'absence de couleur ne fasse pas trop « triste ». Silhouette maigrichonne et taille correcte, en somme rien de bien particulier. Mignonne mais sans plus, pas du genre à faire tourner les têtes, ce qui est probablement préférable.

Une veste chaude la protège du vent glacial de la mer du nord et une casquette blanche se trouve posée en travers de sa courte chevelure manifestement coupée à la sauvage - faudra tâcher de discipliner tout ça d'ailleurs. Des gamins qui viennent s'engager avec des illusions pleins la tête, il en voit défiler des dizaines par jour, mais rarement des filles. Mais à l'exception de son appartenance à la gente féminine, elle ne sort pas vraiment du lot. Une gringalet pas impressionnante pour trois sous en somme. Ça risquait d'être marrant de voir la suite, surtout qu'ici les femmes, elles en bavent généralement.

- « Ok, signe au bas de la page. Porte à droite au fond du couloir pour recevoir ton uniforme et pour la suite on verra après. » lance l'homme d'un ton suffisamment démotivé pour donner envie de fuir à n'importe qui.

Elle se contente d'un sourire et souffle un bref « merci m'sieur » avant de se détourner pour faire ce qu'on lui demande, l'air détendue et même confiante. C'est déjà plus rare comme réaction que ceux qui tremblent d'intimidation et suent comme des bœufs d'anxiété. Une optimiste qui ne sait visiblement pas du tout où elle mets les pieds et qui aura tôt fait de déchanter. Le type ricane en imaginant déjà cette gamine à peine arracher au sein de sa mère s'écrouler sitôt l'entraînement débuté. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps celle-là, à tout les coups.

G-21 était la base marine de North Blue la plus proche de l'entrée de la très célèbre et convoitée route de tous les périls et donc par extension, probablement la plus connue de la région. En relativisant bien sûr, par ce que la mer du nord, c'est pas franchement très fréquenté. Ici c'est l'hiver sept mois sur douze. Les tavernes font fortunes parce que tout le monde en âge de boire et même ceux qui le sont pas tout à fait se bourrent la gueule pour oublier leurs gelures aux mains et les pieds si frigorifiés qu'on a toujours peur de se casser un orteil sans s'en rendre compte. Ici on parle pas des pays du sud, ou il fait quarante degrés à l'ombre, à moins de chercher à déclencher une bagarre.

Et les gars de North Blue, c'est pour la plupart des ours mal léchés, rudes comme l'hiver et froid comme la glace, qui picolent pour oublier et pour se rappeler qu'il faut aussi rire dans la vie. Trappeurs, bûcherons et taverniers sont les bons partis à prendre si on veut être sûr de ne jamais manquer d'argent. Quant aux femmes, c'est une ère relativement misogyne et à part faire la popote, on les voit pas vraiment autre part. Encore moins dans la marine, un fusil sur l'épaule.

Rakka est née ici, sur les terres gelées du nord. Elle connaît pas de température plus élevées que dix degrés, alors pour elle c'est facile de vivre ici. C'est sa patrie, le froid elle connaît ça. Elle a sût apprivoisé les tempêtes de neige et le vent qui gifle le visage jusqu'au sang pour pouvoir les supporter. Même si comme beaucoup d'autres filles, elle aimerai bien savoir ce que ça fait que de porter des jupes sans collants à double épaisseurs. Tout en passant une main sur sa casquette pour s'assurer qu'elle tient en place, la demoiselle pénètre dans l'antre, aussi appelée les vestiaires. Aussitôt une puissante odeur masculine, de sueur et d'aisselles sales lui agressent les narines ; et même si elle supporte pas mal de choses en général, elle ne peut s'empêcher de froncer le nez dans un mouvement de recul.

- « Allez courage ... » s'encourage l'adolescente à voix-basse.

Deux heures et quelques formalités plus tard, c'est une Rakka vêtue de blanc et de bleu traditionnels qui se dirige vers sa cabine personnelle pour installer ses affaires, étant désormais une aspirante matelot. On lui a attribué un casier et dès demain aux aurores, elle devra commencer son entraînement en compagnie des autres recrues de l'année. Pour le moment elle avait fait simplement connaissance avec Tomas, celui qui s'était chargé de l'inscrire et de lui faire un rapide topo de l'organisation de ses futures journées ; et un autre gars qui l'avait abordé à sa sortie des vestiaires, un certain Willy ou Billy, elle ne savait plus trop. Par contre lui devait se souvenir du coup dans les burnes qu'elle lui avait balancé en réponse à sa réflexion parfaitement machiste qu'elle n'avait pas du tout appréciée. Rakka ou comment bien commencer son entrée dans les rangs de la Justice.

La jeune femme entre dans ce qui est censée être sa chambre. Etant la seule femme de la base, ils avaient eut la décence de lui accorder une pièce seule pour lui permettre de conserver un minimum d'intimité et aussi éviter que certains mâles ne cèdent à leurs pulsions – quant tu passe six mois entourés seulement de gars et de neige, t'es plus qu'excité d'apprendre qu'il y a une femme à proximité. En réalité la nouvelle recrue comprit bien vite que sa chambre n'était qu'un placard à balais aménagé. C'était minuscule et on avait l'impression d'étouffer, si bien qu'elle se rua sur l'unique hublot pour aérer et retrouver son souffle. Une exclamation ravie lui échappa en remarquant que la vue donnait sur la mer, le seul point positif. Le lit se serrait contre le mur et elle avait juste deux placards pour ranger ses quelques affaires qu'elle possédait.

Elle ne possédait à vrai-dire pas grand chose. Des tenues de civils pour ses permissions, mais la majorité de ses vêtements étaient restés à la maison, sur son île natale Micqueot. C'était une petite île banale et sans histoire, la seule chose remarquable là-bas était son vin de première qualité et son grog qui avait don de vous réchauffer jusqu'à votre âme gelée. Elle sortit de sa besace deux ou trois livres, notamment un qui ressemblait fort à un carnet de bord, ainsi qu'un cadre photo qu'elle glissa sous son oreiller avec un léger sourire à la tournure nostalgique. On pouvait y voir une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années qui était probablement Rakka plus jeune, laquelle avait attrapée par une main une femme pas très âgée visiblement en train d'éclater de rire et la retenait pour éviter qu'elle ne bascule en arrière. Derrière elles, la silhouette d'un vieille femme courbée de petite taille dont l'expression du visage était masqué par une casquette blanche, mais on distinguait toutefois le léger sourire paisible sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vois grand-mère ... Cette fois c'est pour de vrai. » chuchota la fille tout en caressant du bout des doigts le cadre de verre.

L'image d'une casquette qui se pose sur sa tête, d'un dos aux larges épaules qui s'éloignent en secouant la main, une promesse faîte à soi-même ... les souvenirs envahissent sa tête.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces vieux souvenirs, et rangea la photo. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et on lui avait demandé de se présenter au réfectoire pile dans les temps si elle voulait avoir sa part. Claquant la porte de sa « chambre » - placard à balais, c'était vraiment un placard – Rakka se mit en route à travers le couloir, se sentant pousser des ailes alors qu'elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle était bel et bien devenue une marine.


	2. Chapter 1

_**ABSOLUTE JUSTICE**_

**disclaimer** — One Piece appartient à Oda. Rakka et quelques autres sans trop d'importance sont de mon invention.

**rating** — T par précaution pour la suite à venir.

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1  
**_

_**— Red Flag  
**_

* * *

Huit heures du matin, base marine G-21. Dans un bâillement monstre à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Rakka se laisse tomber comme une masse sur le banc devant une des tables vides du réfectoire. Sa tête heurte le bois de la table et elle pousse un long soupir alors que ses poumons en feu réclament de l'eau.

Quatre heures plus tôt, comme tout les matins depuis deux mois, la jeune femme s'est fait réveillée par un clairon retentissant qui la fait bondir du lit et se ramasser au sol empêtrée dans ses couvertures à chaque fois. On s'habille à la vas-vite et on se rue dehors pour se mettre en rang. Et c'est parti pour trois heures intensives d'entraînement – qu'elle qualifierait plutôt de torture oui ! Course à pied avec des poids en acier pour améliorer l'endurance, quelques séries de centaine de pompes et autres étirements tout aussi épuisant, pour finir avec quelques combats à mains nues en un contre un. Tout ça dehors à moitié à poils par -20 degrés – agrémentée de temps à autre d'une petite tempête de neige histoire de vraiment rendre la chose difficile.

A chaque fois, elle s'écroule dès que le lieutenant en chef siffle la fin de l'entraînement, avec l'impression d'être incapable de ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. Pourtant, chaque jour elle sent le changement s'opérer dans son corps. Ses muscles auparavant inexistants se développe petit à petit, ses jambes lui font faire un tour de plus tout les matins et elle récupère de plus en plus vite à chaque fin de séance. Sa maigre carrure flasque se transforme lentement en un corps svelte et nerveux dotes de discrets muscles prêt à se contracter à la moindre occasion. Et ce n'est qu'un début.

Cela fait environ deux mois et quelques jours que la nouvelle recrue à franchit les portes de la base de North Blue. Rakka avait mit plusieurs jours pour s'adapter à l'endroit, ne plus se perdre avec tout ses dédales de couloirs et commencer à créer des liens avec plusieurs autres membres de la base, principalement des jeunes récemment arrivés comme elle. Il y avait également l'adjudant-chef Makko, un homme assez grand au crâne rasé, qui était le plus haut gradé derrière le Sous-amiral qui était chargé de G-21.

Mais on peut dire que dans l'ensemble, la plupart trouvait que la « gamine » s'en tirait honorablement, surtout de part son jeune âge et sa condition de femmelette, comme ils disent – la majorité est quand même vachement misogyne dans le coin …

- « Rakka chérie ! Encore épuisée ma pauvre louloute ? Ne t'en fais pas j'ai de quoi te remettre d'aplomb ! » s'exclamait une voix aiguë alors qu'une silhouette plutôt féminine s'approchait dans un déhanché exagéré.

Jerry n'était pas une femme, mais n'était pas un homme non plus. A vrai dire les travestis étaient assez rares dans cette mer ou on n'aimait pas beaucoup les choses hors normes à cause des vieux préjugés qui persistaient malgré les siècles. Toutefois, le cuisinier en chef de la base avait conquis les cœurs de tous avec ses plats revigorants et son entrain impossible à briser. Il avait tout de suite craquer sur la jeune fille, voyant en elle le moyen d'extérioriser plus en la femme qui dort en lui – pas qu'il se plaignait d'être uniquement entourés d'hommes, mais les autres en revanche, oui.

La matelot sourit et se redressa en grimaçant à cause des courbatures et ses mains glacées. Elle aimait bien Jerry elle aussi, il était une vraie touche de gaieté dans ce monde de brutes et son côté maternel lui rappelait sa maison. Et lui au moins ne venait pas lui faire sa morale, au contraire. Car l'une des premières choses qu'on reprochait à cette maudite gamine, c'était son incroyablement impertinence qui semblait impossible à discipliner. Excellente recrue certes, mais ce manque de discipline et l'absence totale de conformisme causait quelques problèmes à ses supérieurs, qui ne savait que penser d'elle.

- « Je te remercie Jerry. Rien ne vaut tes petits-déjeuner ici ! Et tu verrais comme j'ai explosé cet idiot de Willy, il n'en revenait pas que je le foute au tapis ! » s'exclama-t-elle non sans une pointe de fierté au fond de la voix alors qu'une assiette copieusement garnie est déposée devant elle.

- « Je n'en doute pas trésor ! Ala, les autres arrivent, il faut que je me dépêche de servir les assiettes restantes. »

Il s'en retourna en cuisine en roulant des fesses sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille, qui entama sans plus attendre sa pitance, ravie de déguster enfin son déjeuner. La règle ici était simple : ceux qui ne terminent pas l'entraînement ne verront pas un grain de riz de la journée. Tout le monde s'appliquait donc de son mieux, car avec les conditions rudes de la mer du nord, manger c'était avoir assez de graisse pour résister à ce putain de froid et tenir le coup toute la journée.

Les tables se remplirent bien vite et Rakka se trouva bientôt rejointe pas de nombreux marines qui la chambraient gentiment pour certains, alors que d'autres se plaignaient qu'elle avait encore laissée traîner un de ses soutiens-gorges dans les vestiaires en oubliant de le ranger – non sans rougir à cette formulation, tel une bande de vierges effarouchées.

- « Bah c'est pas comme si y avait quelque chose à remplir non plus » s'esclaffa l'un deux en la bousculant du coude amicalement.

Sujet de plaisanterie favori numéro trois. Son cruel manque de formes féminines. Elle avait des hanches correctes et des fesses rebondies, mais sa poitrine était d'un plat désespérant. Ce qui faisait bien rire les autres, ces idiots qui cachaient tous ou presque des magazines de charmes sous leur matelas. Évidemment elle risquait pas de ressembler aux mannequins qui y figure ! Quand aux sujets un et deux ... Sa condition de « gamine » et sa fâcheuse manie de s'attirer des ennuis par un moyen ou un autre. Notamment avec le commandant en chef de cette base …

- « Moque toi » répliqua sèchement la jeune fille en croquant dans un morceau de pain « il y en a quand même qui sont moins bien lotis que moi ici ! Y a qu'à voir la tronche du Sous-amiral on dirait qu'il a un balais dans le ... »

Elle allait finir quand le brusque changement de couleur de ses compagnons table la stoppa, lui faisant hausser un sourcil d'incompréhension. Ils avaient vus un fantôme ou quoi ?

- « Je t'en pris, termine ta phrase jeune fille. » souffla une voix derrière elle.

Rakka se figea instantanément, oubliant même d'avaler sa bouchée à moitié mâchée. Oh merde ... Elle allait mourir. De la sueur nerveuse coulait le long de sa tempe et sans même se retourner, elle osa finalement ouvrir la bouche avec anxiété tandis que tout le réfectoire s'était figé, attendant de voir le massacre en direct.

- « Hum. Si je me contente de rester assise pour finir mon repas et que je me tais, ça suffira à alléger ma sentence ? » osa-t-elle en espérant déridé un peu la situation avec son humour à deux berrys.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre cette idiote. Elle sentait les regards de tout le self sur elle, ce qui était très désagréable comme sensation. On la prenait sûrement pour une folle d'ailleurs, vu les regards éberlués en question – quoique beaucoup se fendaient la poire, amusés au plus haut point de la voir dans la mouise. Un soupir dans son cou lui fit comprendre que son supérieur n'était pas si en colère que ça ... à moins que ce ne soit juste du dépit de constater que la demoiselle n'apprenait jamais rien.

- « Tu ne sais donc jamais quand il faut te taire, jeune fille. »

Elle grimaça et consenti enfin à se retourner pour faire face à l'homme. Une stature haute et qui impose le respect. Un torse nu sur lequel elle loucherait volontiers si la situation n'était pas que ce qu'elle était et des cheveux roux plutôt typique de la région. Une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le menton dont elle mourrait d'envie de connaître l'origine. Rakka se leva et exécuta un salut maladroit.

- « Je crois bien que non, Sous-amiral Drake. »

( ... )

Sous le regard intransigeant de son supérieur qui veillait à ce qu'elle ne se dérobe pas à la tâche, Rakka frottait le sol du couloir avec son balais plein de mousse, pestant intérieurement contre elle et sa décidément trop grande bouche. X Drake était assis sur un rebord de fenêtre, avec une certaine nonchalance qu'elle ne lui connaissait pourtant pas. De ce qu'elle savait de son supérieur, c'était un homme très fort, toujours sérieux et dont elle désespérait de voir un jour une expression sur son visage. Et il était également complètement cinglé pour se balader torse nu avec le manteau ouvert par des températures pareilles.

Elle avait fait sa rencontre peu après son arrivée. A vrai dire on lui avait dit un jour, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche « tu es affiliée au commandant Drake, désormais c'est ton instructeur. » Elle ignorait qui avait décidé ça parmi les haut gradés du Quartier Général, mais c'était plutôt une mauvaise idée. Son caractère ne s'accordait pas vraiment avec l'homme, qui la trouvait trop indisciplinée et têtue. Mais malgré tout, elle avouait l'apprécier quelque peu. Déjà il était bien foutue, et elle était une fille – techniquement parlant. Donc c'était agréable d'avoir une belle vue même quand on est obligé de récurer les toilettes. Il restait toujours avec elle pour la surveiler lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à faire des corvées en guise de punition, parce que la première fois, elle était parvenue à se défiler, la vilaine.

- « Si je vous dis que je suis désolée pour la vingt-sixième fois, ça marchera ce coup-ci ? » souffla la jeune fille qui en avait assez de manier le balais brosse depuis deux heures déjà.

- « Tu peux toujours essayer. » répondit-il, parfaitement neutre.

Elle frissonna en voyant son sourire à la tournure amusée. Autant Drake était un sérieux coincé de nature – selon ses propres termes – autant sa présence semblait l'avoir progressivement déridé. Il semblait la trouver très amusante, sans que ce soit réellement volontaire. Elle avait l'impression d'être le bouffon chargé de divertir sa majesté s'il ne veut pas se faire couper la tête.

Rakka leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant bien qu'il se moquait d'elle en disant cela. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'elle glissa sur la mousse qu'elle avait étalée et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, un sceau d'eau savonneuse renversée sur le crâne, dans un « WAAAH » des plus retentissants qui vrilla les oreilles de son supérieur.

- « Nom de ... » jura-t-elle tout en soulevant le bord du sceau pour retrouver la vue.

Elle se tourna vers Drake, qui ne riait pas fort heureusement. Il était probablement incapable de rire de toutes manières, elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire – un discret sourire en coin à la limite, mais sans plus. Par contre, il se fendait probablement la poire intérieurement vu la façon dont pétillait ses yeux. Se frottant ses reins douloureux, elle eut la surprise de le voir se lever et s'approcher pour lui tendre une main. Who, elle s'est cognée si fort que ça ?

- « Décidément jeune fille, tu portes bien ton nom. »

La concernée tiqua mais ne répondit pas, se doutant qu'elle devait tenir sa langue à l'avenir – elle avait quand même de la chance que son cher Sous-amiral soit si tolérant avec elle. Était-ce sa faute si son prénom signifiait littéralement « chute » ? Acceptant cette main tendue, elle s'en saisit et se laissa hisser sans un effort pour se retrouver de nouveau les pieds ancrés sur le sol. Sans un mot de plus, ni même sembler entendre son remerciement soufflé avec une certaine pudeur, il la dépassa et retourna vers ses quartiers.

- « Lâche ce balai et va donc te laver avant de sentir le produit nettoyant à plein nez. Et tâche de ne pas tomber en chemin. » lança toutefois le Drapeau rouge sans se retourner.

Il ne le vit pas mais pouvait deviner facilement son sourire ravi alors qu'elle criait presque un « oui monsieur ! » Cette fille se souvenait des règles des marines uniquement quand ça lui chantait .. jamais une non-gradée n'avait été aussi impertinente de toute l'histoire de G-21.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la demoiselle savourait une douche bienfaitrice avec plaisir. Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de se laver après l'entraînement ce matin – si elle le faisait avant de manger, il ne restait plus rien, résultat le repas du matin avait un arrière goût de sueur plutôt repoussant – et avec sa « punition », qui au passage l'avait empêchée de finir sa tasse de café … de plus, même si Rakka avait sa propre chambre, elle était obligée de partager les douches des hommes. On ne peut pas tout avoir ! Résultat, elle devait à chaque fois s'arranger pour les prend avant ou après toute la clique de marines de la base. Elle n'était pas particulièrement pudique, mais hors de question de se doucher avec des mecs !

Stoppant le débit d'eau, la jeune fille sortit et n'eut que le temps de s'enrouler dans une serviette lorsqu'un officier pénétra à l'intérieur des douches, sous son expression ébahit. Nom de dieu c'est quoi ces macaques primitifs sans-gêne ? Il ne lui laissa pas même le temps de réagir qu'il débita d'une traite tout en saluant.

- « félicitation matelot de deuxième classe Rakka, vous avez été promue par le sous-amiral Drake au rang de matelot de première classe. Et votre première mission en tant que tel sera d'accompagner le sous-amiral Drake lors de l'expédition de demain. Soyez sur le pont à six heures tapante, ce sera tout ! »

Temps de réaction. Elle devait sûrement être magnifique avec ses cheveux dégoulinants et ses yeux ronds comme des billes. Puis elle comprit soudain.

Oh l'espèce de sale … Et il appelait cela une promotion en plus ?


	3. Chapter 2

_**ABSOLUTE JUSTICE**_

**disclaimer** — One Piece appartient à Oda. Rakka et quelques autres sans trop d'importance sont de mon invention.

**rating** — T par précaution pour la suite à venir.

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1  
**_

_**Chapitre 2 **__**—**__** Run girl, run. **_

- « ATCHOUM ! »

L'éternuement sonore et peu féminin qui avait probablement informé la moitié de North Blue qu'elle avait la crève fut accompagné d'un reniflement peu ragoutant qui laissait douter que la personne à l'origine de ces bruits ait un quelconque savoir-vivre.

- « A tes souhaits jeune fille. Mais normalement on met la main devant la bouche. »

- « Je m'en fiche, espèce de tortionnaire. » grommela la dite jeune fille en enfonçant sa tête dans le col de son manteau avec dédain.

Drake ne releva pas, imperturbable, n'étant pas le genre de personne à s'énerver pour un oui ou un non. Même s'il avouait avoir la fichue impression que cette gamine semblait déterminée à tout faire pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds. A ses côtés sur le pont de l'imposant navire de guerre et emmitouflée dans un épais manteau de fourrure, Rakka avait le visage si rouge qu'on pourrait la croire ivre. La morve qui pendait de son nez rajoutait une touche d'élégance au tableau …

Le sous-amiral secoua la tête alors qu'elle dardait un regard sombre sur sa silhouette, tout en louchant sur sa tenue plutôt légère, ne comprenant décemment pas comme il faisait pour rester ainsi alors qu'ils étaient actuellement dans la partie la plus au nord de la mer, si froide que des glaciers jonchait le paysage et constituait un réel défi pour les navigateurs. Heureusement la marine de North Blue était connue pour posséder les meilleurs brises-glaces de tout le globe, et ce genre de choses ne les effrayait pas vraiment. Mais Rakka, qui montait pour la première fois sur un des navires de la garnison, fixait avec une admiration fascinée l'horizon, se penchant sur le bastingage à chaque fois que le brise-glace heurtait quelques morceaux de glacier et les brisaient en miette pour forcer son passage, tel un roc tranquille. Ceci dit elle n'oubliait pas pourquoi elle était ici.

Comme on le lui avait expressément demandé, la recrue Crimson s'était levée aux aurores – à la fois excitée, impatiente et de mauvaise humeur, bref un étrange mélange d'émotions – pour préparer ses affaires et se précipiter dans le hangar à bateaux afin de rejoindre son supérieur et le reste de l'équipage, sans même savoir pourquoi elle participait. Normalement, étant donné sa classe , elle n'était pas censée prendre part à des expéditions. Mais apparemment Drake avait besoin d'avoir son bouffon à ses côtés pour se divertir le temps du voyage, bien que l'île à rallier ne soit qu'à quelques heures de route.

TurtleShell était si petite et isolée qu'il n'y avait pas de base marine sur place, aussi lorsque quelques pirates faisaient du tapage, les habitants contactaient G-21 le plus rapidement possible pour qu'on leur prête assistance. Autant des fois ce n'était que des forbans qui avaient plus de gueule qu'autre chose, autant certains étaient déjà réputés dans les environs et avaient leurs tête fichés. Se tournant vers son instructeur, la jeune fille demanda ce qu'il en était pour cette fois.

- « Mandrake le perroquet noir et son équipage, primé à dix millions de berrys. Il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de faire de la ville son territoire. Notre mission et de le stopper et de le ramener jusqu'à G-21 pour l'emprisonner. » récita-t-il en retour comme un professeur débite sa leçon.

Ok … c'était plutôt du lourd ce coup-ci. La prime est relativement « petite », puisque les têtes à couper valent entre quinze et vingt millions généralement. Mais pour une première mission, elle aurait espérer commencer comme tout le monde, au plus bas. Pas qu'elle avait peur … en fait elle était complètement angoissée à l'idée de faire face à ces pirates alors qu'elle était incapable de se servir correctement d'un sabre – maladroite comme elle est, lui foutre une arme blanche entre les mains équivaut à la condamner à mort. Avait-elle donc si peu de chance que cela dans la vie ? Si elle avait sût, elle aurait refusé, quitte à être de corvée de nettoyage pour trois semaines.

- « Inutile de t'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Tu ne seras pas envoyée en première ligne, je suis conscient de ton inexpérience jeune fille. Je veillerai à ce que tu rentres en un seul morceau. » souffla soudain le sous-amiral, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

Ce type lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ? Rakka offrit un vague sourire de remerciement à son supérieur, soulagée de l'apprendre. Bizarrement, Drake semblait très attentif à ses subordonnés, pour qu'il ait remarqué si rapidement ce qui la travaillait depuis un petit moment déjà.

Désormais plus confiante et persuadée que de toutes manières son instructeur était là pour veiller sur elle, Rakka se dit que finalement, cela devrait bien se passer. Sa première mission … il n'y avait pas de raison que ça vire au cauchemar après tout. Elle était dans la marine, évidemment ce n'était pas facile, mais elle irai bien. C'est ce que l'adolescente se répétait, tout en se mouchant bruyamment sans se soucier de la petite veine qui battait sur la tempe de son supérieur.

( … )

C'était un cauchemar.

Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Rakka alors que son dos butait contre la façade d'une maison, lui ôtant tout espoir d'échappatoire.

La seconde fut qu'elle allait mourir à dix-sept ans, sans même avoir eut d'autre expérience amoureuses que les baisers d'enfant échangé avec le jeune Matthew derrière les toilettes de son école.

Mais comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?

Au début tout allait bien, Drake et l'escouade qui l'accompagnait avait débarqué dans le port, prêt à mettre hors d'état de nuire les pirates du perroquet noir. Elle avait suivit le mouvement, chargée par le sous-amiral ainsi que d'autres à l'évacuation des civils. Elle ne risquait pas à priori de se retrouver mêler aux combats puisque la troupe d'attaquants allaient repousser les pirates dans la direction opposée aux falaises, ou les habitants avaient trouvé refuge.

Rakka avait parfaitement remplie son travail, s'assurant que tout le monde était en sécurité. Sauf que voilà, une gamine s'était accrochée à la veste de son uniforme, beuglant que sa mère était absente. Et alors, l'héroïne cachée avait surgit en elle et plutôt que de prévenir ses coéquipiers, la marine avait fait la pose de la fille cool et assurée à l'enfant qu'elle ramènerait sa mère saine et sauve, avant de s'élancer. Seule.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être conne des fois … » marmonna la jeune fille en s'insultant de tout les noms.

Elle n'était qu'une matelot, sans grade particulier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'était imaginée ? Qu'elle allait sauver tout le monde en devenant un héros de guerre ? « Tu rêves les yeux grands ouverts petite ! » lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Elle était faible. Elle ne pouvait protéger personne. C'était ça la vérité.

Et voilà donc comment elle s'était retrouvé coincée par deux pirates au regard lubrique et armés de long sabre à la lame fort solide. Au moins se consola-t-elle en se disant que la mère de la gamine avait réussi à fuir. Effectivement, dès qu'ils avaient aperçut une midinette en uniforme blanc, ils avaient trouvé cela fort amusant et décidés de jouer un peu avec la concernée.

Une course-poursuite s'était engagée entre elle et les deux autres, dans le but de les semer ou au moins rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage pour qu'ils lui prêtent assistance. Elle n'avait pas d'armes, comparés à eux. Et aucune réelle expérience de combat. Voilà donc comment elle s'était trouvée acculée contre un mur, essoufflée et les poumons en feu. Faîte comme un rat.

- « ehehe … tu sais fillette, c'est dangereux de jouer au marine quand on ne sait pas à qui on a affaire. » ricana l'un des deux en s'approchant de plus en plus. « t'es un peu plate à mon goût mais t'es quand même vachement mignonne, tu voudrais pas qu'on … KYAAA ! »

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rakka venait de l'interrompre d'un violent coup dans les burnes – d'où le cri si peu masculin qui suivit. Comment disait toujours sa grand-mère, « peu importe la force de ton adversaire, le plus grand point faible de l'homme reste le même pour tous ! »

Profitant de la surprise provoquée, la jeune recrue tenta aussitôt de s'enfuir mais à peine eut-elle le temps de faire quelques pas qu'elle trébucha sur une masse difforme. Son menton heurta le sol avec violence et elle sentit ses dents mordre sa langue avec force, avant qu'un liquide au goût de fer n'emplisse sa bouche. S'empressant de recracher le sang pour éviter de s'étouffer avec, Rakka releva son visage crasseux pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppé dans sa course. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle constata que c'était le corps inerte de Willy, ce crétin qui passait son temps à lui faire des remarques désobligeantes avant de se prendre son poing dans la figure. Willy … qui était mort.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un cadavre. Des gouttes de sueur froide perlaient à ses tempes et elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Tump-tump. Tump-tump. Sa tête lui tournait et pourtant elle ne parvenait à s'arracher à sa contemplation morbide, comme fascinée, fixant la flaque de sang, le visage figé dans une expression de douleur et le dos criblé de trous fait par des balles de fusils de Willy.

- « Crève espèce de chienne ! » hurlèrent les pirates en se jetant sur elle par derrière.

Comme au ralenti elle vit les sabres se lever vers le ciel, comme la hache du bourreau pendant le lent roulement de tambour. Elle avait pas le temps de l'éviter, de toute façon ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle allait mourir …

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, par pur instinct. Parce que c'est la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant.

- « SOUS-AMIRAL DRAKE ! »

Un tyrannosaure surgit à l'instant, saisissant l'un des pirates entre ses crocs pour le sectionner en deux, arrachant son corps dans un râle de douleur. Sans plus attendre, malgré les hurlements terrifiés du compagnon de sa victime, il se jeta sur ce dernier avec férocité, insensible à la lame qui frappait vainement sur sa peau aussi dure que le roc. Pourquoi avait-elle la drôle d'impression que ce fossile censé être éteint depuis des milliers d'années était furieux contre les pirates ? Toujours écroulée au sol sur le corps de Willy, Rakka fixait la scène sans bouger, inconsciente de la gerbe de sang qui avait éclaboussée son uniforme.

Un dinosaure venait de lui sauver la vie.

Le massacre – car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ça – finit, la bête géante se tourna vers elle. Rectification, un dinosaure s'apprêtait à la bouffer. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua l'éclat particulier de son regard, qui n'avait rien de celui d'un animal sauvage. Ainsi que la cicatrice sur son menton. Le soulagement l'envahit alors que des larmes de fatigue perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- « Décidément, tu es incapable de suivre les ordres jeune fille. » grogna le tyrannosaure plus qu'il ne parla.

Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres ensanglantées de Rakka alors sa vision déjà se troublait.

- « merci … d'avoir tenu votre promesse. »

Ensuite, elle s'évanouit.


	4. Chapter 3

_**ABSOLUTE JUSTICE**_

**disclaimer** — One Piece appartient à Oda. Rakka et quelques autres sans trop d'importance sont de mon invention.

**rating** — T par précaution pour la suite à venir.

**xHeearts** - merci beaucoup ! oui j'adore Drake et je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, et j'ai remarqué qu'on parlait peu des marines, alors qu'ils sont tout aussi présents que les pirates. Et bien que dans "ONE PIECE", ils passent pour des méchants, c'est pas toujours le cas xD

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3 **_

_** — Training Time  
**_

* * *

Rakka s'écroula lourdement au sol, la respiration hachée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir les yeux. La pointe d'une épée se posa alors doucement contre sa gorge alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur le visage de son adversaire. Sourire qu'elle ne voyait pas mais qu'elle devinait aisément. Et ça lui donnait envie de foutre son poing dans la gueule du concerné. Chose qu'elle essayait de faire depuis des heures sans y parvenir, soit dit en passant.

- « Tu es morte jeune fille ... pour la vingt-huitième fois aujourd'hui. »

Ne relevant pas l'étirement du coin gauche de la bouche de son instructeur, la jeune fille était plus occupée à essayer de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Ses poumons la faisaient atrocement souffrir et elle suait tellement qu'on aurait pût remplir une baignoire avec. Son haut noir – elle ne pouvait pas en mettre un blanc, il serait devenu beaucoup trop transparent sinon – était entaillé à divers endroit, et elle ne ressentait même plus le froid désormais. Le visage rouge et les mèches collant à ses tempes et son front, elle était certaine de ressembler à un épouvantail.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait l'erreur de demander à Drake de l'entraîner ? Ah oui, elle avait faillit mourir à cause de son incompétence.

La matelot s'était réveillée de son coma dû à une importante fatigue et un choc psychologique deux jours plus tard, à l'infirmerie de G-21. Retrouver les murs de béton et l'odeur masculine de l'endroit familier lui avait apporter un immense soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas crût identifier la base marine comme une « maison », et pourtant c'était un peu le sentiment d'être rentré chez elle qui l'avait envahit progressivement en reconnaissant les lieux. Peu après son réveil, le Sous-amiral l'avait rejoint, semblant étrangement soulagé de la voir enfin ouvrir les yeux – même s'il le cachait bien, ce fichu rigide. Il lui avait expliqué plus ou moins en détail ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait perdue connaissance en plein milieu du champ de bataille et il l'avait ramené à l'abri sur le navire. La mission fut un succès et le capitaine pirate croupissait actuellement dans leurs geôles au sous-sol.

Ils étaient ensuite rentrés et elle avait confiée aux bons soins du médecin. Quand elle demanda, il lui répondit qu'on avait fait rapatrier le corps de Willy vers sa famille et son enterrement avait eut lieu sur son île natale. Elle fut soulagée que ce connard puisse être une toute dernière fois avec les siens. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce type, mais ici ils étaient tous dans le même bateau.

- « Alors jeune fille, tu en as assez pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'homme à la cicatrice.

Sans grande surprise, il reçut un regard noir et provocateur, alors que déjà Rakka tentait de se remettre sur ses pieds. Cette fille était la personne la plus butée qu'il avait jamais rencontré.

- « Je peux ... aahhh ... encore ... pff pff ... me battre ... aaah ... m'sieur ! » souffla-t-elle difficilement alors qu'elle semblait au bord d'une crise d'hyperventilation.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne la contredit pour autant, malgré qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Si elle pensait pouvoir continuer, il ne l'en empêcherai pas. A elle de juger ses propres faiblesses.

Drake n'avait pas été réellement étonné de la voir débarquer dès le lendemain de son réveil dans son bureau, pour le supplier de l'entraîner. Rakka avait prit conscience d'une terrible chose sur l'île de TurtleShell : elle était faible. Si elle voulait devenir un marine digne de ce nom et s'assurer de poursuivre l'aventure, il lui fallait devenir plus forte. Et un entraînement matinal basique ne suffisait pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce que cette jeune effrontée lui plaisait avec sa détermination et ses maladresses constantes, mais il avait accepté.

La brune réussit finalement à tenir sur ses deux pieds sans trembler, et se jeta poings en avant sur son instructeur, qui esquiva d'un simple mouvement de tête. Sans chercher à répliquer, il la laissa attaquer avec hargne, se contentant d'esquiver. Après dix minutes sans qu'elle ne parvienne ne serait-ce qu'à leur faire cligner des yeux, il lui fit un rapide balayage et la regarda se vautrer au sol. Ça faisait plus de dix fois qu'il lui faisait le coup, elle n'avait toujours pas retenue la leçon ? Rakka semblait au bord de l'évanouissement – encore ... La langue pendante, elle paraissait avoir perdu des litres entiers et il fallait certainement rajouter déshydratation à la liste de ses problèmes actuels.

- « Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Va te reposer pour le moment. » déclara le balafré en tentant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Trop essoufflée pour répondre, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête et se laissa soulever pour retrouver la terre ferme, droite dans ses bottes. Drake la salua une dernière fois et s'éloigna tandis qu'elle clopinait vaille que vaille vers sa chambre en gémissant de douleur.

Depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, le Sous-amiral passait quatre heures par jour avec la Crimson, sans jamais la ménager. Globalement parlant, les progrès étaient quasiment inexistants. Son endurance devenait bonne et elle supportait de mieux en mieux, mais sa force restait désespérément nulle. De plus elle avait prouvé être incapable de manier une arme. Elle avait manqué de décapiter un matelot qui passait par là en manipulant un sabre – était-ce sa faute si ce truc glissait autant des mains ? Quant aux pistolets, n'en parlons même pas. Toutes les fenêtres de l'aile ouest étaient à changer désormais depuis qu'elle s'était entraînée au tir dans le coin ...

Sa seule option restait donc le corps-à-corps. Mais si elle était plus souple et agile qu'un homme, elle était beaucoup moins forte et résistante. Ce qui devenait un sérieux handicap. Malgré tout, Drake ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le domaine qui lui correspondrait. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettrait de développer son potentiel, de montrer ce qu'elle vaut réellement ... Car une chose était certaine, la jeune matelot avait de la volonté et un certain potentiel. Pour l'instant elle était comparable à un bourgeon à peine éclot, et il avait bien envie de découvrir quelle fleur allait fleurir le moment venu.

( ... )

Rakka s'écroula sur son lit dans un énième gémissement plaintif. Elle avait mal partout, même à des parties du corps dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'alors. C'était horrible. Se faisant violence, elle parvint à se redresser et a attraper des vêtements propres pour se changer. Elle avait prit une longue douche brûlante, qui lui avait fait plus de mal qu'autre chose – qui est le con qui a déclaré que l'eau chaude détendait les muscles ? Parce que c'est pas vrai ! Et maintenant son estomac réclamait à manger, faisant un raffut de tout les diables. L'heure du dîner approchait, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'entraînement avait duré plus longtemps que d'ordinaire. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle progressait ... un peu.

Un soupir de désespoir franchit ses lèvres. De qui se moquait-elle ? Son corps était peut-être un peu plus résistant à force de se faire malmené chaque jours, mais il n'y avait aucune réelles améliorations de ses capacités de combattantes. Si on la balançait sur un champ de bataille à l'heure actuelle, elle se ferait tuer en deux secondes. D'ailleurs sans Drake elle serait déjà enterrée tout comme ce crétin de Willy. Peut-être n'était pas faite pour la marine après tout … Pourtant c'était son rêve, son ambition de toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner si facilement et pourtant … pourtant à quoi bon continuer si elle ne parvenait à avancer. Rakka secoua la tête. Elle était déprimée à cause de l'entraînement, dans son état elle n'était pas en état de relativiser. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas atteindre le niveau d'un Amiral en trois jours, c'était ridicule d'imaginer devenir un bon soldat aussi vite.

Se levant – toujours en gémissant – la jeune fille quitta son placard à balais et se dirigea tranquillement vers le réfectoire pour essayer de discuter un peu avec Jerry. Mais à peine avait-elle traversée le premier couloir qu'on la héla. Se retournant, elle constata que c'était Tomas. Le premier qu'elle avait rencontré à son entrée ici, puisque c'est lui qui était chargé des inscriptions ce jour-là. Il était également préposé au courrier, si elle se souvenait bien.

- « Rakka, comment ça été ton entraînement avec le Sous-amiral ? »

- « Comme d'habitude, je l'ai étalée ! » sourit-elle de toutes ses dents de manière légèrement forcée tout en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

- « Dis plutôt que tu t'en es pris plein la gueule oui, ahaha ! »

Il lui offrit une vigoureuse tape dans le dos bien virile qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Se frottant l'épaule, elle avoua, avec un ricanement amusé.

« Dans le mille ... Ce mec est un monstre, normal quand on sait qu'il a manger un fruit du démon. »

Tomas approuva. Elle se souvenait encore de sa tête lorsque Drake lui avait expliqué la raison pour laquelle il s'était changé en dinosaure à Turtle Shell.

A vrai dire elle avait déjà vu un fruit du démon en action, mais elle ignorait qu'il en existait de différente catégorie et que certains permettaient de se transformer en pareilles créatures ! Rakka sourit à son tour. Elle aimait bien Tomas. C'était quelqu'un de simple, un peu paresseux, qui donnait l'impression de n'en avoir rien à fiche de tout. Se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il venait la voir, il lui tendit une enveloppe.

- « Au fait, courrier. Faut croire qu'on pense encore à toi quelque part ! » plaisanta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le remerciant brièvement alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà pour continuer sa distribution tout en marmonnant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il en avait marre, la matelot baissant les yeux sur l'enveloppe et un sourire attendrit fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle savait parfaitement qui lui envoyait du courrier, il n'y avait qu'elle après tout pour faire ce genre de choses. Déchirant prestement mais avec précaution le cachet, elle se saisit de la lettre écrite à l'encre bleue, découvrant également un bâtonnet de cannelle glisser délicatement dans l'enveloppe avec son contenu. Elle huma avec plaisir l'odeur pénétrante de l'épice légèrement sucrée.

- « Grande sœur ... Tu penses vraiment toujours à tout. » murmura l'adolescente en dévorant les lignes.

Sa sœur avait onze ans de plus qu'elle et s'appelait Jodie. C'était une jeune femme pleine de douceur et très mature, qui s'était occupée d'elle suite au décès de leur mère, une femme fragile follement amoureuse de leur père et qui n'avait pas supporter son absence. Elle l'avait quasiment élevée seule, du fait que leur grand-mère, dernière famille qui leur restait si on excepte les cousins, tantes et oncles paumés au quatre coin du globe et qu'on ne voit qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie, était beaucoup prise par son travail. Elle bossait pour le Gouvernement Mondial, ne pouvant revenir que pour ses permissions.

C'était d'ailleurs un peu à cause d'elle que Rakka avait choisie de rejoindre la marine d'ailleurs, pour suivre l'exemple entre autres.

Jodie était à la fois sa mère de substitution, sa meilleure amie, et la plus parfaite sœur-confidente dont on puisse rêver. Tenancière d'une petite taverne, elle avait du caractère et était capable de foutre les ivrognes hors de son bar sans même qu'on ait le temps de dire « One Piece ». Agréable mélange de féminité et de force, Jodie était son modèle, son idéale. Quant elle avait avoué vouloir s'engager dans la marine à son tour, sa sœur l'avait tout de suite encouragée, malgré la légère lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas trop le temps de lui écrire, mais visiblement son aînée ne s'en formalisait pas. Rakka relut les lignes de la fin :

« _Petite sœur, je suis sûre que c'est dure et que parfois tu dois avoir envie de baisser les bras. Mais ne perds pas espoir, je sais que tu es forte. J'ai contactée Grand-mère par Den Den Mushi, elle était furieuse d'apprendre que tu t'étais finalement engagée, tu la connais ! Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est très fière. Tout comme moi. Courage Rakka, tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es forte alors garde la tête haute face à l'adversité et persévère comme tu sais si bien le faire. _

_Jodie, ta sœur qui t'aime _»

La brune releva la tête, un sourire nouveau aux lèvres. Comme toujours, Jodie avait sût trouver les mots, même à travers ses écrits. Ce n'était que le début après tout. Et connaissant Drake – enfin un peu – il ne l'aurait pas prise comme disciple si elle ne valait vraiment rien. Elle était comme une enfant qui découvre le monde, il fallait maintenant apprendre à l'apprivoiser. Elle deviendrait forte, elle deviendrait une bonne marine, parole de Crimson !

- « Vous verrez Dinosaure-man, la prochaine fois je vous ferai mordre la poussière ! » s'exclama-t-elle, résolue et le poing levée.

- « Oh vraiment ? »

Rakka se figea, blanche comme un linge, et se retourna avec une extrême lenteur pour se retrouver face à une tignasse rousse et un regard sévère mais toutefois légèrement moqueur.

… Elle avait vraiment une poisse d'enfer.


	5. Chapter 4

_**ABSOLUTE JUSTICE**_

**disclaimer** — One Piece appartient à Oda. Rakka et quelques autres sans trop d'importance sont de mon invention.

**rating** — T par précaution pour la suite à venir.

**DarkCalix21**- merci ! oui c'est vrai que c'est assez rare, un peu d'originalite (bizarrerie sans nom plutôt ... /PAN/) ne fait pas de mal après tout !

**FeatherShinning** - ouah ! je te remercie, d'autant que je lis ta propre fiction avec beaucoup d'intérêt également (je sais je suis horrible de pas laisser de commentaire, mais j'ai du mal avec ce site pour ce genre de choses ... au prochaine chapitre, promis, je fais un effort et surmonterai ma terrible flemme !) Ps : a bas les mary-sue !

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4 **_

_** — You're a Good Teacher  
**_

* * *

Suspicion.

C'est le sentiment qui envahit Rakka lorsqu'elle apprit que son cher « commandant » avait trouvé une solution – potentielle – pour espérer la voir faire quelques maigres et désespérés progrès en matière de capacités de combat. Et bien qu'elle eût confiance en Drake, du moins relativement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

Après tout, n'oublions pas que ce type se transforme en tyrannosaure et se bat avec une hache dans une main et une épée dans l'autre, ce qui fait environ cent kilos à porter à bout de bras et qu'il agite dans tous les sens comme si c'était aussi léger qu'un cure-dent. Pas étonnant dans ces conditions qu'il soit devenu Sous-amiral aussi rapidement. Le problème c'est qu'elle était loin d'être capable de soulever une hache- son record au levé de poids était de vingt-cinq kilos.

La jeune fille replaça distraitement une mèche de cheveux sous sa casquette. Elle n'avait jamais eu trop le temps d'en prendre soin depuis qu'elle s'était engagée dans la marine, et ils avaient pas mal poussé en ces quelques mois, l'obligeant donc à les attacher en deux queues basses qui retombaient sur ses épaules pour éviter qu'elle ne se mange des mèches de cheveux à cause du vent nordique qui soufflait vingt heures sur vingt-quatre. Ce n'était toutefois pas pratique du tout pour l'entraînement et il faudrait qu'elle songe sérieusement à demander à Jerry, le cuisinier multifonction qui sert aussi de coiffeur improvisé pour toute la base, de lui tailler les pointes et raccourcir un peu quelques mèches.

Un raclement de gorge la ramène à l'ordre et elle se tourne vers Drake, qui se tient face à elle, la surplombant superbement de deux bonnes têtes.

- « Vitesse. » lâcha-t-il simplement au bout d'un moment.

… Ok, et à part un monosyllabe, elle avait le droit d'avoir une véritable explication ? Rakka haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension tout en fronçant l'autre de suspicion, ce qui donnait une grimace plutôt comique.

- « Je vous demande pardon ? »

- « Tu vas développer ta vitesse, ton esquive, ton agilité. Ce sera ton arme, puisque la force te fait défaut. » lui expliqua le Sous-amiral avant de déclamer le plus simplement du monde : « L'entraînement commence maintenant, tu me fais trois cents tours de la base jeune fille. »

- « Je vous demande pardon ? » hurla cette fois la pauvre victime en espérant que ce soit une blague.

Vu la façon dont il la regardait avec intensité, ce n'en était pas une. C'était certainement pour le « Dinosaure-man » de l'autre jour … Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, la jeune recrue se mit en route, sans remarquer le sourire en coin à la tournure étrangement fière de son supérieur …

Tout en courant et soufflant en un rythme régulier, la neige crissant sous ses pieds à chacun de ses pas, Rakka se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée d'entraînement. Elle était plutôt douée pour la course, à force de parcourir Micqueot de long en large depuis sa toute petite enfance ou encore de fuir face à sa grande sœur quant elle faisait une bêtise et la mettait en rogne. C'était probablement la seule chose qu'elle savait faire correctement, courir. Étonnant tout de même que le roux soit si attentif à ses capacités … l'adolescente se rendait compte qu'en réalité, le Sous-amiral faisait vraiment attention à elle et prenait à cœur son rôle d'éducateur. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée alors que ses joues se teintaient doucement de rose.

Se souvenant des encouragements dans la lettre de Jodie, qu'elle avait glissée sous son oreiller avec le cadre photo, et bien déterminée à ne pas abandonner, quoi qu'il arrive, non seulement pour elle mais également pour ses proches et son supérieur qui croyaient en elle, la jeune fille accéléra la cadence, ignorant le point de côté qui commençait déjà à lui lancer l'estomac.

Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle passa à faire un nombre incalculable de tours de cette fichue base qu'elle connaissait désormais si bien qu'elle pouvait le faire les yeux fermés, trébuchant parfois sur des obstacles ou simplement à cause de la fatigue – ou encore des mèches gluantes de sueur dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle sait en revanche, c'est qu'elle détestait Drake. Ce type n'est rien de plus qu'un fichu tortionnaire, sérieusement. Trois cents tours de la base qu'elle venait de se faire la môme, mine de rien ! À se demander comment elle faisait d'ailleurs pour être encore capable de respirer…

Le Sous-amiral s'approcha de la loque humaine qui gisait au sol, barrant son passage de son corps couché en travers du couloir.

- « Puis-je savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu perplexe de la voir nettoyer les sols avec sa tête.

- « Peux plus bouger … » râla la concernée en attendant le sourire moqueur qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui lui était si souvent adressé .

Drake poussa un soupir lourd de sens. Peut-être qu'il la surestimait un peu trop parfois … L'attrapant doucement mais fermement par l'épaule tout en la soulevant d'une seule main, il remit la demoiselle sur ses pieds, mais ceux-ci se dérobèrent aussitôt sous son propre poids et Rakka retourna embrasser le parquet. Une veine se mit à palpiter sur son front.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Si vous voulez m'aider, faîte le correctement au moins ! » grommela-t-elle en omettant complètement la monstrueusement grande différence de grade entre eux qui l'obligeait à être plus que respectueuse envers lui.

N'étant heureusement pas homme à être regardant sur ce genre de choses, Drake ne s'en formula pourtant pas. Il ne pût s'empêcher toutefois de penser que cette fichue gamine avait bien de la chance de l'avoir lui pour supérieur, alors que d'autres auraient été beaucoup plus sévères.

- « Tu sais que tu me causes bien plus de tracas que tu ne le devrais, première classe Rakka ? » souffla finalement le Sous-amiral en se frottant la nuque, comme s'il s'apprêtait à céder à quelque chose.

La concernée eut un sursaut. C'était la première qu'il employant son nom. D'ordinaire il l'appelait toujours « jeune fille », et cela depuis leur toute première rencontre, dans son bureau alors qu'elle s'était présentée à lui. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit puisque dans la seconde suivante, elle se sentit happer par deux bras musclés et se cogna le nez contre un torse nu.

L'adolescente crût faire une crise cardiaque en comprenant qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans les bras de Drake.

- « Qu'est ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'écria-t-elle, les pommettes rouges et le cœur battant la chamade.

- « Cesse de gigoter. » ordonna calmement le balafré. « Je te reconduis à ta chambre, puisque tu es visiblement incapable de le faire toi-même. »

Les rougeurs de la jeune fille s'accentuèrent, et elle détourna maladroitement le regard pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Elle en avait plutôt honte mais … c'était agréable. Être entre les bras du Sous-amiral était agréable, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant et protecteur. Aussi la Crimson cessa d'agiter les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens et se laissa faire, écoutant le bruit des pas de son supérieur qui résonnait dans le hall.

Timidement, elle osa lever les yeux vers le visage de Drake. Quelque chose la frappa à cet instant. L'expression du commandant de G-21 était différente, sans que cela ne soit forcément visible. Elle commençait à bien connaître son instructeur, malgré les nombreuses tâches d'ombres qui l'entouraient encore, aussi remarqua-t-elle ce changement, sans en comprendre la raison. X Drake était préoccupé par quelque chose, mais elle ne saurait probablement jamais quoi. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à parler de son passé, que se voit avant G-21 ou même la marine. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'est qu'il était un bon instructeur. Ça lui suffisait … jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- « Sous-amiral ? » il baissa les yeux vers elle et la jeune fille sentit son assurance fondre comme un morceau de sucre dans l'eau « Vous … allez bien ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivant devant la chambre de Rakka, il déposa délicatement la jeune fille au sol, la laissant se rattraper à sa porte. Elle arrivait à tenir debout au moins maintenant. Il la fixait, méditant les paroles de l'adolescente. Puis, à l'étonnement de cette dernière, il posa sa main sur sa tête, simplement, dans un geste presque paternel.

- « Ce n'est pas ton rôle de t'inquiéter pour moi, alors cesse de te tracasser, jeune fille. Reposes-toi pour le moment, on continuera l'entraînement ce soir. »

Il la laissa là, éberluée par son geste. Il avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui chez le commandant de la base G-21. Le regardant s'éloigner, elle ne pût s'empêcher de trouver son dos moins large qu'à l'ordinaire.

- « Vous savez Sous-amiral Drake, » s'exclama-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende « je suis heureuse de vous avoir pour instructeur ! »

Il ne se retourna pas, de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse voir le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Satisfaite, Rakka rentra dans son placard à balais et s'écroula sur le lit sans plus de cérémonies.

( … )

C'est l'aurore sur North Blue, la lumière du jour commence doucement à poindre à l'horizon, illuminant la mer de ses reflets orange, bleus, violets, roses et même rouges. Silencieusement comme pour ne pas perturber le lever du soleil, un brise-glace aux couleurs typiques de la marine fendait les flots, prenant la route du retour afin de rentrer à la base marine G-21.

Enveloppée dans une chaude couverture et ramassée en chien de fusil dans le nid-de-pie, Rakka tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger des violentes bourrasques qui venaient lui gifler le visage. Soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, la jeune fille grimaça en sentant ses engelures la faire souffrir. Quelques pansements recouvraient ses doigts tandis qu'un énorme pansement couvrait sa joue, et son poignet était également enveloppé dans plusieurs couches de bandages.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis la discussion entre Rakka et Drake. La jeune fille avait tâché d'observer discrètement son supérieur depuis pour essayer de déterminer quel genre de problème il pouvait avoir, mais en vain. Les entraînements avaient continué, normalement. Et puis, il y a deux jours de cela, le Sous-amiral avait décidé de l'envoyer avec une équipe pour une mission, à environ une journée de navigation de la base, sans qu'elle ne bénéficie de son aide cette fois-ci. Le travail consistait simplement à sécuriser une certaine île, qui se trouvait menacée par quelques brigands qui aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent.

L'adolescente n'avait pas combattu, chargée de surveiller le navire pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vienne essayer de leur voler. Ses blessures superficielles résultaient d'une explosion causée par un boulet de canon – oui parce que ces foutus brigands avaient réussi à se trouver un canon, sauf que personne n'était au courant de cela. Il avait loupé le bateau, heureusement, mais Rakka s'était fait projeter violemment au sol et avait reçu plusieurs éclats de gravats. Elle s'en était sortie avec une profonde entaille au poignet, un énorme hématome sur le visage et quelques coupures aux doigts. Mais la mission avait été un succès et la recrue féminine en était heureuse. Même si elle n'avait pas combattu et qu'en somme, ce n'était pas une mission compliquée, elle avait été capable de mener à bien la tâche qu'on lui avait confié.

- « P'tain de froid … J'ai l'habitude mais il y a tout de même des limites au supportable. » grommela l'adolescente tout en attrapant ses jumelles.

Elle les brandit devant ses yeux, vérifiant l'horizon. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut l'ombre de G-21 qui se profilait au loin dans la brume. Bondissant sur ses pieds, soudainement revigorée, la première classe attrapa un cordage et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol du ponton. Elle était de plus en plus douée pour ce genre de choses ; en même temps elle avait passé tout le trajet à s'entraîner et à essayer de ne pas se caser la figure à l'atterrissage … Rakka se précipita ensuite vers les dortoirs, se retrouvant face à une bande de ronfleurs en caleçon à points rouges ou bleus.

Avec un sourire sadique, la jeune fille s'humidifia ses lèvres gercées et porta son mégaphone à sa bouche.

- « DEBOUT BANDE DE LARVES ! ON ARRIVE ! »

Le message semblait faire son petit effet. Les corps sursautaient violemment, prit par surprise, alors que les pieds s'emmêlaient dans les hamacs et que tous retombaient tête la première sur le plancher en gémissant. Fière de son petit effet, l'adolescente s'empressa de fuir en riant alors qu'on lui lançait déjà insultes et paires de chaussettes au visage. On lui avait fait le coup à chaque fois, alors vengeance !

Il fallut toutefois compter encore presque une heure pour que leur brise-glaces ne soit amarré dans le hangar à navire de la base. Aussitôt que le navire fut stoppée, Rakka s'empressa de descendre, jouant des coudes pour passer. Bizarrement, ces trois jours sans Drake lui avaient semblé bien longs, et bien qu'elle ait un peu de mal à l'admettre, le commandant lui avait manqué, lui et ses entraînements faramineux ou sa manie de surgir derrière elle à tout moment. Empressée à l'idée de faire son rapport dont elle était fière et s'attendant justement à le voir débarquer dans son dos sans prévenir comme il le faisait toujours, elle fût surprise de voir que c'est l'adjudant-chef Makko qui vint à sa rencontre le premier.

- « Crimson. Je constate que tout c'est bien déroulé. »

- « Oui mon adjudant. Euh … Est-ce que je peux passer maintenant ? Il faut que j'aille faire mon rapport puis dire à Jerry que je suis rentrée. » souffla-t-elle avec impertinence.

Bizarrement il ne dit rien. Pourtant, Makko était le premier à la reprendre sur ce genre de choses, puisque le Sous-amiral ne le faisait jamais. La jeune fille pencha la tête, interdite. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal visiblement … Pourquoi Makko semblait-il si tendu et perturbé ? Et pourquoi les autres restaient en retrait, la mine sombre ? Et où diable était Drake enfin !

- « Crimson. Il faut que tu saches que le sous-amiral Drake est absent depuis hier, de même qu'un de nos navires. Il semblerai qu'il ait déserté … »

Les paroles de l'adjudant lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'un camarade la bouscula tout en lui demandant de venir les aider à décharger le navire.

_Enchanté de te rencontrer jeune fille, je suis le commandant de cette base, le sous-amiral X Drake. _

_Décidément tu n'apprendras jamais jeune fille. _

_Ne te tracasse donc pas, j__e veillerai à ce que tu rentres en un seul morceau._

_C'était pas mal jeune fille, on dirait que tu commences à progresser. _

_Tu sais que tu me causes bien plus de tracas que tu ne le devrais, première classe Rakka ? _

_Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi … de t'inquiéter pour moi …_


	6. Chapter 5

_**ABSOLUTE JUSTICE**_

**disclaimer** — One Piece appartient à Oda. Rakka et quelques autres sans trop d'importance sont de mon invention.

**rating** — T par précaution pour la suite à venir.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5  
**_

_** — Crazy Family  
**_

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, Rakka réfléchissait, ses pensées dérivant à la surface de son esprit comme une bouteille jetée à la mer. Depuis déjà plusieurs heures elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, elle qui d'ordinaire préférait pourtant éviter d'y passer le plus de temps possible, ne supportant guère l'impression d'étouffer qu'elle ressentait entre ces quatre murs trop rapprochés à son goût. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à comprendre, cherchant des réponses à ses questions muettes, retournant l'affaire dans sa tête sous toutes les coutures.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Hier on avait annoncé officiellement la désertion du chef de la base marine de North Blue. X Drake n'était désormais plus un soldat de la marine. Cette affaire relevait de la plus haute importance, c'est pourquoi on avait aussitôt contacté le Quartier Général. Un haut gradé était actuellement en route depuis Grand Line, afin de venir faire sa propre inspection et d'interroger chacun des marines présents à G-21. Étant donné qu'elle avait été son élève personnelle et donc une personne relativement proche de lui, Rakka plus encore que les autres était importante pour cet interrogatoire, afin de tenter d'éclairer la raison de cette fuite. Elle avait donc été suspendue de ses missions et même dispensée de l'entraînement pour le moment. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de se lever à cinq heures du matin pour courir, comme à son habitude. Le footing lui avait d'autant permit d'évacuer un peu de ce stress qui lui collait à la peau, cette angoisse du futur proche.

Tous ici ne saisissaient décemment pas ce qui avait bien pût pousser le Sous-amiral à faire une telle bêtise. Son geste relevait de l'incompréhension la plus totale. Les cas de désertion, notamment chez les hauts-gradés, étaient extrêmement rares … et jugés très sévèrement.

Rakka soupira. Elle se doutait pourtant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il était légèrement différent ces derniers temps, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il irait jusque là. Quels maux le rongeaient donc pour le faire choisir de prendre la voie du hors-la-loi ? L'avait-il envoyé en mission dans l'idée de partir sans qu'elle ne le découvre elle-même ?

- « Raaah ! J'arrive plus à penser correctement ! » grommela la jeune fille tout en se frottant énergiquement le crâne.

La brune grimaça. Cette affaire allait la rendre dingue à force ! Elle avait presque hâte que le haut-gradé arrive pour qu'elle puisse mettre au clair les points sombres de l'histoire. Tout cela lui prenait la tête ! Les événements récents avaient été un peu trop riches en émotions pour elle. Se redressant avec vigueur, ne supportant cette impression de croupir en prison, elle passa en vitesse sa veste et sortit pour aller retrouver Jerry et les autres au réfectoire.

Sur place, elle constata qu'il n'y avait là que le cuisiner, ainsi que quelqu'un de ses amis, notamment Thomas. Les autres vaquaient probablement à leurs occupations, puisque personne n'avait l'autorisation de quitter la base jusqu'à l'arrivé du représentant du Quartier Général. Partant s'asseoir entre eux, elle remercia d'un sourire Jerry lorsque ce dernier posa quelques biscuits qu'il avait toujours dans les poches de son tablier devant elle pour lui remonter le moral. Elle croqua dedans sans grand appétit, mais l'attention la touchait.

- « Qui aurait crût qu'il ferait ça … Moi qui l'admirait tant. » souffla l'un des marines, avachi sur la table.

- « Comme tout le monde ici. Il risque de plus de se retrouver avec une sacrée prime sur sa tête, vu qu'il était tout de même Sous-amiral. Et il est également un Zoan préhistorique, ce qui est assez rare. »

Les ragots et autres murmures allaient visiblement bon train. Mâchonnant son biscuit en les écoutant simplement d'une oreille, la jeune fille baissa soudain la tête.

- « Pourquoi il est parti ? Qu'est-ce qui lui déplaisait à ce point chez le Gouvernement ? » lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

- « Rakka chérie … » chuchota à son tour le cuisiner en chef, touché par la peine de la jeune fille. « Il te manques sincèrement n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête. Même si elle ne l'admettrait sûrement pas facilement, la matelot souffrait de l'abandon de Drake. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnés alors qu'elle était enfant, et maintenant qu'elle s'était trouvé comme une sorte de modèle masculin … voilà qu'il s'évaporait dans la nature sans plus d'explications. Son poing vint frapper la table avec force alors qu'elle serait les dents de colère.

- « C'est vraiment égoïste comme acte ! Est-ce qu'il a seulement pensé à tout les soldats de la base dans son affaire ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, mais tous songeaient à la même chose que la première classe. Après avoir discuté encore quelques instants avec ses compagnons, Rakka suçota les dernières miettes et se leva de table, souhaitant rester un peu seule.

Sans trop y prêter attention, ses pas la dirigèrent jusqu'à leur terrain d'entraînement habituel, celui ou Drake lui apprenait quelques techniques de défenses et d'attaques à mains nues. Au final, elle finissait toujours étalée au sol, incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Et lui souriait toujours de la même manière, l'air amusé. La jeune fille resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine et s'avança vers le terrain, avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel si gris et nuageux qu'on ne pouvait distinguer le soleil. Des flocons tourbillonnaient dans les airs, venant se poser délicatement sur son visage. La Crimson sourit. Elle aimait la neige, et à North Blue, il neigeait souvent puisque la saison « chaude » ne durait que trois mois. Tout le reste de l'année, c'était blizzard et glace à volonté.

Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge et elle le ravala comme elle pût. Jodie lui disait toujours qu'elle était trop fière pour montrer sa tristesse aux autres, mais avec sa sœur ou sa grand-mère, elle pouvait devenir une véritable fontaine lorsqu'elle se laissait aller. Là, seule sous la neige au milieu du terrain désert, Rakka ne chercha pas à retenir les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux rouges tandis que la morve lui pendait au nez.

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin, Drake … » chuchota-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

Seul le vent lui répondit de son mugissement furieux.

( … )

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, dérangée dans son sommeil, et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête dans un gémissement. Elle entendait un bruit continu et violent, comme si quelqu'un s'acharnait à tambouriner sur une porte. On aurait dit que ça toquait chez elle d'ailleurs ... La Crimson ouvrit un œil paresseusement et sortit le nez de sous ses couvertures en tendant l'oreille.

- « Bon dieu Crimson ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! »

Effectivement c'était chez elle. Elle reconnaîtrait la douce voix de l'adjudant Makko entre mille. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la jeune fille se leva avec lenteur tout en se grattant les fesses avec toute l'élégance dont elle pouvait faire preuve, et vint ouvrir la porte avant qu'il ne se décide à l'enfoncer, ne se souciant pas de sa tenue de nuit plutôt légère. Visiblement, il s'en foutait pas mal également puisqu'il lui hurla presque dessus sitôt la porte entrebâillée :

- « Le Vice-amiral du Quartier Général est là, habille-toi tout de suite et va en salle de réunion, il veut te parler. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, le temps que la concernée parvienne à reconnecter ses neurones.

- « Quoi déjà ?! Et c'est maintenant qu'on me prévient ? »

- « Habille-toi ! » aboya l'adjudant-chef avant de faire volte-face.

Obéissant sur le champ – pour une fois – la jeune fille se rua sur son uniforme, l'enfilant à la va-vite tout en sautillant dans tous les sens pour parvenir à passer une jambe de pantalon. Finissant de boutonner les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier blanc, elle eut la bonne idée de se passer un rapide coup de brosse, sans pour autant parvenir à discipliner toutes ses mèches rebelles qui rebiquaient obstinément vers le haut. Abandonnant cette lutte pour cause de limite de temps, Rakka se rua hors de son placard et courut vers la salle de réunion.

Pestant à voix basse contre le fait qu'on ne l'avait pas prévenu plus tôt, la première classe commença à ralentir en arrivant devant la salle en question. Elle était légèrement angoissée à l'idée de cet entretien. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle fit glisser la porte lorsqu'on lui donna la permission d'entrer, s'excusant avec toute la politesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve au réveil pour son retard. Comme le voulait la procédure civilisée, elle s'inclina, bien droite, et redressa lentement la tête pour pouvoir voir ce fameux haut-gradé que tous attendaient avec tant d'impatience …

Avant de manquer de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- « Mam … Mamie ?! C'est toi l'envoyé de Marine Ford ?! »

Le hurlement qu'elle venait de pousser manqua de rendre sourdes les autres personnes présentes, tandis qu'elle désignait la fameuse personne d'un doigt tremblant.

- « Du respect Crimson, c'est à la Vice-amiral Tsuru que vous vous … » commença l'adjudant-chef, outré par le comportement de la jeune recrue, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire « Comment ? Mamie ? » s'étonna-t-il, comprenant finalement.

- « Effectivement. Cette jeune effrontée est ma petite-fille. »

Tous se turent lorsque la dénommée grand-mère prit la parole, se tournant vers elle.

Debout devant eux, qui n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une bande de « gamins » face à elle, Tsuru les fixait avec calme mais profondeur, et bien qu'elle soit plus petite encore que sa descendance, tous devaient lever les yeux pour lui parler. Malgré ses cheveux blancs, sa peau ridée et brûlée par le soleil, la célèbre femme Vice-amiral – l'unique à être parvenue à obtenir un poste aussi élevé au sein du Gouvernement Mondial en dépit de sa condition de « femelle » – impressionnait et imposait le respect. C'était après tout une vétéran. Elle avait vu et vécut plus de choses que chacun des personnes ici présentes. Elle avait fait sa promotion en compagnie du non moins célèbre Monkey D. Garp « le héros » et du très respecté Amiral en chef, Sengoku le Bouddha.

Rakka déglutit difficilement. Elle avait énormément de respect et d'admiration pour sa grand-mère. Au même titre que sa sœur Jodie, c'était son héroïne, son idéal et son modèle de vie. Elle avait prit soins de ses deux petites-filles, s'assurant que l'argent ne serait jamais un problème, même après que Jodie n'ai ouvert sa taverne et venant leur rendre visite à chacune de ses permissions, sur leur île natale à elle trois. Car tout comme l'adolescente, Tsuru était née à Micqueot, pour ensuite partir en direction d'East Blue ou elle avait fait la rencontre du fameux Garp, son plus vieil ami. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais trop parlé du sujet « grand-père » et bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais rencontré, Rakka s'était parfois demandé si ce n'était pas lui le papy en question …

Pourtant, autant elle aimait son ancêtre, autant elle la redoutait. Car Tsuru était loin d'être la vieille femme fragile qu'elle semble être. A l'intérieur de ce corps tout ridé et tremblotant se cache un véritable démon, une sorcière à la puissance encore jamais terrassée. Comment expliquer sinon qu'elle ait vécut tant de batailles et soit toujours parvenue à s'en sortir, en près de soixante ans de service ? La plupart du temps sans une égratignure de plus. Pour la jeune Crimson, mamie Tsuru était invincible, sans aucun points faibles ni failles. Personne ne pouvait battre ça …

Un éclat étrange passa dans le regard de la Vice-amiral et sa petite-fille frissonna, sentant venir l'orage. La seconde suivante, le tranchant d'une main vint s'abattre violemment sur sa tête, la faisant hurler de douleur alors qu'une énorme bosse fleurissait déjà sur le sommet de son crâne.

- « Sombre imbécile ! » s'énerva la vieille femme sans pour autant élever la voix. « Ne t'avais-je pourtant pas dis et redis que la marine est un endroit bien trop dangereux pour une fille aussi maladroite que toi ? Tu n'en fais décidément qu'à ta tête ! »

- « Mais mamie, » protesta la concernée en se massant la zone douloureuse « je t'avais déjà dis que je m'engagerais, je pouvais pas revenir sur ma parole. »

- « Et ne me réponds pas, insolente ! »

La menace d'un deuxième coup fit hocher vigoureusement la tête de Rakka positivement alors qu'elle s'excusait d'une petite voix. Face à cette scène familiale, les autres marines présents ne purent que déglutir, bouche-bées, n'osant imaginer ce qu'avait pût être la vie à la maison avec ces deux-là. La surprise était plus que totale, personne n'aurait imaginé un seul instant qu'il existait un tel lien de parenté entre ces deux-là. Qui aurait crû en effet que la pauvre Rakka, toujours de corvée de ménage et incapable de manier un fusil correctement, ai un membre de sa famille aussi légendaire ?

La vieille femme poussa un léger soupir. En réalité, contrairement à son ami Garp ou encore Sengoku, elle était bien plus « normale » en qualité de grand-parent et ne s'énervait pas à tords et à travers. Et au moins, sa descendante avait suivit sa voie et ne s'était pas tourné vers la piraterie, comme certains l'auraient fait … Toutefois, Tsuru restait dubitative quant à l'engagement de sa petite-fille dans les rangs de la marine. Elle aimait énormément Rakka et savait que c'était une enfant pleine de qualités, pourtant l'idée qu'elle se retrouve avec tout ces hommes, dans un univers tellement machiste et dur, la Vice-amiral ne parvenait à s'y faire complètement. Elle avait crût s'étouffer avec son thé lorsque Jodie avait téléphoner pour lui annoncer la « bonne nouvelle ». Cette foutue gamine n'en faisait après tout qu'à sa tête, plus entêté encore que son père celle-là.

Tsuru se réinstalla dans son fauteuil, faisant signe à sa petite-fille d'approcher, ce que cette dernière fit avec une certaine angoisse à l'idée de se prendre un nouveau célèbre « Atemi de l'amour » de sa chère grand-mère. Ses coups étaient tout de même redoutables. Les autres sortirent sur un regard de la Vice-amiral, les laissant seules.

- « Rakka. Je sais que tu étais l'élève de Drake. Connaissant ta façon que tu as de t'attacher rapidement aux gens, je me doutes que c'est douloureux pour toi. »

La concernée hocha brièvement la tête, avant de baisser les yeux. Son aïeule la connaissait bien après tout. Tsuru l'avait élevée avec sa sœur, et malgré ses longues absences dû à sa responsabilité, elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait du bon travail. Son seul regret dans sa vie de famille avait été de voir sa propre fille s'enticher d'un pirate, au point de mourir pour lui. Teressa n'avait jamais été une femme « forte » physiquement, et son cœur qui ne battait que pour son mari s'était brisé le jour de son départ. En quelques mois, elle s'était laissée dépérir, abandonnant même ses propres filles, se contentant de fixer l'océan depuis son lit en répétant inlassablement « il va revenir, il va revenir … ». Mais il n'était jamais venu, et Teressa n'avait plus eut la force d'attendre.

La vieille femme chassa ces vieux souvenir de son esprit, se concentrant sur sa petite-fille, sa fierté.

- « Je ne vais pas perdre de temps. Tu me diras tout ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu as vécus depuis ton arrivée ici. N'omet aucun détail, même s'il te paraît infime, concernant le commandant X Drake. C'est compris ? »

- « Oui mamie. » souffla la jeune fille avant de demander du bout des lèvres, hésitante « Il … il est vraiment un criminel maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Un sourire tendre fleurit sur le visage de Tsuru, alors qu'elle se levait et venait prendre sa descendante dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse, la berçant doucement comme elle le faisait autrefois pour l'endormir.

- « Je suis désolée ma chérie. Mais tu verras bien vite que tout n'est pas aussi idéaliste que tu le pense ici. Crois-en mon expérience. » souffla-t-elle, le regard vague comme se remémorant de vieux souvenirs peu agréables.

- « Ça ira … je suis ta petite-fille après tout ! Les femmes de la famille sont fortes ! »

Un rire secoua les épaules de la plus jeune, le premier depuis des jours, elle d'ordinaire si naturelle et joviale. Au fond, elle était plus qu'heureuse de revoir sa grand-mère. Et même si la bosse mettrait certainement des semaines à disparaître complètement, avoir la vieille femme à ses côtés dans ce moment de tristesse la soulageait.

- « J'allais oubliée. Je repars pour le quartier général dans deux jours. Tu viendras avec moi, hors de question de te laisser seule sans un instructeur pour te former. Tu te ferais tuer en quelques minutes seulement. »

- « D'accords … » répondit simplement la première classe sans réfléchir.

Il eut un léger temps de flottement, le temps que Rakka ne comprenne réellement la phrase de sa grand-mère.

- « SERIEUSEMENT ?! Mais mamie … ! »

- « Et ne me réponds pas en te plaignant ! » s'exclama l'ancêtre encore étonnamment fougueuse tout en lui administrant un nouveau Atemi de l'amour.

- « Aïeeeeeeee …. »


	7. Chapter 6

_**ABSOLUTE JUSTICE**_

**disclaimer** — One Piece appartient à Oda. Rakka et quelques autres sans trop d'importance sont de mon invention.

**rating** — T par précaution pour la suite à venir.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6  
**_

_** — Marine Ford  
**_

* * *

D'un pas presque impérial et pourtant si humble, Tsuru parcourait le navire, pestant intérieurement contre son idiote de descendance qui avait encore disparut. Cela faisait des heures presque qu'elle la cherchait partout. Elle n'était pas passée par-dessus bord tout de même ? Quoi-qu'avec celle-là, on pouvait véritablement s'attendre à tout. La vieille femme se stoppa soudain, faisant demi-tour d'un geste étonnamment vif tandis que son long manteau blanc aux épaulettes dorées virevoltait derrière sa silhouette chétive. Elle aurait dû y penser …

Lorsque la Vice-amiral posa le pied sur le pont supérieur, elle constata que son intuition était bonne. Accoudée au bastingage, les cheveux détachés et devenu bien plus longs depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la jeune fille se tenait là, semblant perdue dans ses pensées. La vieille femme resta en retrait, prenant d'abords le temps de l'observer. L'uniforme la faisait paraître plus petite, elle semblait fragile et sans défense. Pourtant on voyait à ses bras nus qu'elle avait perdue la graisse superflue et gagné en muscle. Ses cheveux, toujours de cette couleur de nuit que Tsuru aimait tant chez ses petites-filles et qu'elles tenaient toutes deux de leur mère, atteignaient le bas de ses épaules désormais, alors qu'elle avait une coupe à la garçonne lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la dernière fois, il y a plus de dix mois, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne s'engage – sans juger bon de la prévenir, puisque se doutant de sa réaction.

Mais la chose – physiquement parlant – que Tsuru préférait chez la plus jeune demoiselle de sa famille, c'était ses yeux. Gris, comme ceux de son père si elle se souvient bien – et la vieille marine qu'elle est n'aime pas vraiment repenser à ce fichu forban qui avait abandonné femme et enfant. Mais ils avaient un éclat bien particulier, tel l'acier des plus belles lames, avec une lueur innocente qui perdurait encore malgré ce qu'elle avait pût voir dans sa vie et surtout depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la base marine G-21. Et c'est de voir cette innocence disparaître un jour du regard de sa petite-fille qui terrifiait le plus Tsuru. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas voulu que Rakka s'engage. Elle ne voulait pas la voir devenir l'ombre d'elle-même à cause de telles ou telles horreurs, ou pire, la perdre dans une guerre.

Après leurs retrouvailles « touchantes », la Vice-amiral avait joué son rôle comme l'exigeait la situation et fait son interrogatoire. À mesure du récit de la première classe, elle s'était bien rendue compte que la jeune fille s'était fort attaché à son supérieur. Rakka n'avait jamais eu d'homme pour jouer un rôle paternel dans la famille, Tsuru soupçonnait donc fortement qu'elle avait inconsciemment intégré Drake dans cette idée – parce que si jamais elle avait été plus intime avec ce gars … ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en sortiront vivants ! Puis comme convenu, elles étaient reparties ensemble deux jours plus tard, après que Rakka n'ai fait ses adieux à ses camarades de la base de North Blue.

- « Tu sembles quelque peu tendue. » lança la vieille femme en s'approchant.

La jeune fille sursauta imperceptiblement mais se retourna avec un sourire vers sa grand-mère. Elle paraissait plus apaisée toutefois en ce qui concerne toute cette histoire, mais sur le qui-vive.

- « Hum … Tu es certaine que ce soit une bonne idée que j'aille au Quartier Général ? Je crois pas que je serais à la hauteur ... »

- « Justement. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te prendre en charge. Et de toutes manières, nous approchons de la Calm Belt, il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. » lui expliqua la vieille femme.

- « Ce n'est pas toi qui t'occuperas de mon entraînement ? » s'étonna la Crimson tout en se hissant sur le bastingage pour s'asseoir.

Tsuru secoua la tête, expliquant qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de prendre une élève en charge … ce qui soulagea quelque peu Rakka, effrayée à l'idée de suivre un des entraînements de sa grand-mère. Elle était terrifiante après tout quand elle s'y mettait. Même si à vrai dire, elle n'osait imaginer comment pouvait être les autres hauts gradés du Quartier Général.

Profitant d'un souffle de vent bienfaiteur, probablement le dernier avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans la fameuse zone dite de « calme plat », la jeune fille se hissa un peu plus sur le bastingage, admirant les flots de sa North Blue natale une dernière fois avant probablement longtemps. La Vice-amiral resta près de sa descendance, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle n'irait pas glisser par-dessus bord, tout en fixant l'horizon à ses côtés. Le silence paisible était appréciable. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Rakka.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle allait vraiment là-bas. Au Quartier Général, le rêve de tout marine digne de ce nom ! Situé sur Grand Line, on y croisait tout les grands noms et pouvait bénéficier des meilleurs formations possible. Mais une personne comme elle pouvait-elle vraiment débarquer comme si de rien n'était ? Honnêtement, elle en doutait un peu, mais en même temps elle avait confiance en sa grand-mère.

Le vent semblait lui être à nouveau favorable.

( … )

- « Wouah … »

Cela résumait assez bien tout ce qu'elle pensait de l'endroit en question.

MarineFord était vraiment impressionnante. Tout était si grand, si moderne en comparaison de sa pauvre petite base de G-21, perdue au beau milieu de la mer nordique. Le quartier général de la marine était immense, et la ville entourant l'ensemble des bâtiments militaires ressemblait à une forteresse imprenable, surtout avec les hauts murs de protection en acier qui entouraient les trois-quarts de l'île. C'était complètement dépaysant ; face à cela, Rakka se sentait minuscule et complètement insignifiante. Même la température estivale de l'île était une nouveauté pour elle ! De plus, la traversée de Grand Line fut un véritable régal d'aventures – malgré les deux cyclones qu'ils durent affronter et pendant lesquels elle manqua de s'envoler par-dessus le bastingage en vomissant ses tripes. Cela avait prit un peu de temps, mais elle s'était changée en véritable matelot aguerrit désormais, du moins l'espérait-elle. L'équipage n'avait pas arrêter de la charrier gentiment, mais ils l'avaient également aidé et elle s'était senti plutôt à l'aise au milieu de tous ces hommes endurcit à force de parcourir les mers et de combattre les pirates.

Pendant que le reste de l'équipage déchargeait le navire, Rakka emboîta vivement le pas à sa grand-mère, qui lui fit signe de rester près d'elle, l'arrachant plutôt violemment à sa contemplation en l'attrapant par le col de son uniforme. Tout en l'entraînant à sa suite vers l'imposant bâtiment principal du quartier général, la Vice-amiral se fit un devoir de rappeler les règles à tête-en-l'air de petite-fille.

- « Surtout, surveilles tes paroles. Sengoku et les hauts gradés ne seront pas aussi cléments face à ton insolence que moi ou X Drake. »

- « Oui, oui. Je sais mamie … » soupira la jeune fille, peu attentive.

PAF. Un nouveau « Atemi de l'amour » lui atterrit violemment sur le crâne et la pauvre victime gémit en se prenant la tête à deux mains. La vieille femme lui jeta un regard lourd, qui signifiait qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir sage si elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre un autre sur le coin du crâne.

- « Écoutes-moi quand je te parle ! Maintenant suis-moi, tu vas rencontrer ton nouvel instructeur. »

L'adolescente hocha brièvement la tête, grommelant toutefois à voix basse après sa grand-mère tyrannique et démoniaque qui frappait plus fort qu'un ours des cavernes. C'était pas normal une force pareille à quatre-vingt ans passés … Elle se hâta de la rejoindre et pénétra à sa suite à l'intérieur du fameux quartier général, poussant une nouvelle et bruyante exclamation admirative, tout prenant garde toutefois à rester près de son aïeule pour ne pas se perdre dans ce gigantesque dédale de couloirs. Vu son sens de l'orientation déplorable, c'était préférable.

Tsuru se stoppa finalement devant une grande double porte en bois et prit à peine le temps de toquer ne serait-ce qu'un coup, faisant signe à sa petite-fille d'entrer à sa suite. Il s'agissait d'une salle de réunion toute simple. Au bout de la pièce, un homme était assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur la table et l'air de faire une sieste en toute nonchalance. Attitude qui contrastait nettement avec l'ambiance de MarineFord en général. Rakka crû d'ailleurs un instant à une blague et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à sa grand-mère, qui claqua d'une main sur la table. L'endormi bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et rouvrit un œil paresseux pour observer les nouvelles venues.

- « Dame Tsuru, vous ne pourriez pas être plus douce avec moi au réveil ? » fit l'homme en s'étirant.

La vieille femme se contenta de faire signe à sa descendante de s'approcher sans crainte, et la jeune fille se pencha brièvement pour saluer l'homme.

- « Debout Kuzan. Ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir, ta nouvelle élève est là. »

Who. Pause, retour en arrière.

Kuzan ? Comme dans l'Amiral Aokiji, de son vrai nom Kuzan ? Homme que Rakka n'avait jamais rencontré bien évidemment, mais tout marine digne de ce nom avait déjà entendu parler au moins une fois des trois grands Amiraux. C'était même obligatoire. Amiral .. Un grade qu'elle n'osait même pas espérer d'atteindre un jour dans sa carrière. En voyant l'homme debout, la jeune fille sût que c'était bien lui. Il était immense, plus de trois mètres de haut probablement, et était tout en longueur. L'un des hommes les plus forts de la marine … Rakka ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Et se tourna vers sa grand-mère, abasourdie.

- « Que … Quoi ? Minute ! C'est lui mon instructeur ? Un amiral, sérieusement ?! » s'écria-t-elle, obnubilant le fait que Tsuru lui avait dit de tenir sa langue en présence d'autres hauts-gradés.

Sa grand-mère poussa un discret soupir ; après tout, l'impertinence était comme une seconde nature chez la première classe. L'amiral quant à lui, se tourna vers la jeune fille en question, qui se tût aussitôt sous le poids de son regard. Il était impressionnant et imposait le respect, plus encore que Drake, malgré son apparence de coton-tige géant et son air nonchalamment endormi. Il se détourna finalement en secouant la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

- « Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de disciple. Trop fatiguant. Demandez plutôt à Kizaru. »

- « Non Kuzan. J'ai décidé de te la confier à toi. C'est ma petite-fille. » fit Tsuru, calme et même familière malgré qu'il soit son supérieur.

Une brève et légère lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard de l'amiral à cette révélation, avant qu'il ne retrouve aussitôt son air fatigué et nonchalant. De son côté, Rakka n'en menant pas large. Un, sa grand-mère voulait la confier à un amiral. Elle, la petite matelot sans expérience et sans talent qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que courir. Courir bon sang ! Elle allait juste se ridiculiser. Et de toutes manières, ce type ne voulait même pas entendre parler d'elle, c'était plutôt clair.

Seulement, la vieille femme ne l'entendait pas ainsi apparemment.

- « Kuzan, tu vas t'occuper de Rakka. Je sais que tu travailles de concert avec Garp, c'est pour cela que je préfère te la confier à toi. Tu l'entraînera et veillera à ce qu'elle devienne forte. Compris ? »

Aucun des deux autres protagonistes ne pipèrent mot en voyant l'éclat menaçant dans le regard de la grand-mère. La première classe n'en revenait pas. Sa mamie venait de donner des ordres à un des trois Amiraux. Elle était décidément pleine de surprises – et terrifiante surtout. Ao Kiji voulut dire quelque chose mais la Vice-amiral fronça les sourcils, le dissuadant de tenter de protester. Au final, l'homme géant soupira et se frotta la nuque, capitulant malgré ses récalcitrantes.

- « Très bien. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai une dette envers vous et le Vice-amiral Garp. »

Un sourire à la discrète tournure victorieuse, cela Rakka l'aurait juré, étira les lèvres ridées de Tsuru.

- « Fort bien, ravie de te l'entendre dire. Rakka, je te souhaite donc bonne chance. Et ne me déçois pas surtout. Kuzan, si il lui arrive quelque chose, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné.

Les deux déglutirent devant cette menacée à peine suggérée. Ils savaient combien cette vieille femme fragile était démoniaque en réalité. Satisfaite, cette dernière fit demi-tour et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant seul les désormais nouveaux maître et élève. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Rakka fixait la porte, sans parvenir à croire que la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux étaient réelle. Le tout avait duré dix minutes, à peine. En dix minutes, elle était carrément passée de simple « matelot sans nom » à « élève de l'Amiral Ao Kiji ». C'était du grand délire.

La jeune fille sentit le regard de ce dernier sur elle et déglutit bruyamment. Le silence était si pesant que son bruit de gorge sonore résonna entre les murs et elle devint aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot alors que le Logia émettait un très léger gloussement amusé. Ayant soudainement une incroyable attirance pour le sol, ses yeux n'osaient plus se relever vers lui. Elle était trop intimidée … Et encore, qu'est-ce que cela aurait été si ça avait été Aka Inu l'impitoyable. De ce qu'elle en avait entendu, l'Amiral Kuzan n'était pas vraiment méchant et prônait plutôt une Justice Paresseuse, selon ses propres termes. Avec un peu – beaucoup – de chance, cela se passerait pas trop mal.

Finalement, Ao Kiji se leva sa chaise, sa sieste définitivement interrompue. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un truc pareil lui tomberait dessus … Il tourna la tête vers sa désormais nouvelle élève, qui se tendit aussitôt sous le poids de son regard. Maigrichonne mais musclée tout de même. Des mollets épais, signe qu'elle courrait beaucoup. À première vue, plus endurante et rapide que forte. Une innocence dans le regard qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ôté la vie à quiconque. Bref, une petite débutante tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Malgré cela, si c'était vraiment la petite-fille de Tsuru, c'est qu'elle devait avoir un certain potentiel. Restait juste à le découvrir, ce qui n'allait certainement pas être facile.

- « Bon, rappelle-moi ton nom déjà ? » souffla-t-il, l'air profondément ennuyé par tout cela.

- « Rakka … euh pardon, Rakka monsieur ! » se reprit la demoiselle en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit sa grand-mère au sujet de l'insolence.

Kuzan secoua la main et se gratta nonchalamment l'arrière du crâne.

- « Oh laisse tomber la politesse, je m'en fous de tout ça. Suis-moi, je vais te trouver une chambre. Ensuite on ira sur le terrain histoire de voir ce que tu vaux, jeune fille. »

Le cœur de la Crimson loupa un battement. Jeune fille … le même sobriquet qu'employait Drake à son égard.

Chassant ces vieux souvenirs de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent, la première classe emboîta le pas à son nouveau tuteur, devant presque courir pour rester derrière lui tant il marchait vite avec ses grandes jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un discret soupir, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Ça promettait, cette nouvelle vie au Quartier Général !


End file.
